The Leaving
by FindTheStrengthWithinYourself
Summary: new story- really cool to read- im not sure if oneshot or not yet...


I looked around at my

Flock, sleeping and hoping they had

Dreams,

Wonderful dreams,

Not the murder and terror filled

Dreams

That they had most

Nights.

I sighed as I looked at their

Faces,

Their beautiful faces,

Contorted as they

Slept.

And sadly,

That let me know that their

Dreams

Wern't

Pixel-perfect

I thought for a moment that

Maybe I didn't have to

Leave.

Maybe I could

Stay.

Maybe they could be like a normal

Family

Well, kind of.

But I knew what I had to do.

I knew I had to leave.

Before the world was

Blown

To shambles right before my

Eyes.

I couldnt let that

Happen.

I couldnt let

Millions,

Billions

Of innocents die.

I had to be the

Strong,

Invincible

Maximum Ride

The task at hand,

Strangely,

Brought an akward

Smile

To my lips.

I thought of a song

Fang

Had written about 2 years ago,

Right after I had supposedly saved the

World.

Turns out that was

Just the beginning

We were

Carefree

For about a

Year

Until our worst

Nightmare

Started

Happening

Again

Itex had

Reformed

And was trying to do the

By half plan

All over again

And it was Succeding

That was why

I was leaving,

I had to do this

Alone

Fang was not an

Expert

Song writer,

By any means,

But he tried

And that was all

I cared about

I loved him

With a much deeper love

That was so much more than that

Of brother and sister

And so did he

We were what you may call

"An item"

In our year to two of

Relaxing

But I left him a

Note

By his bed

Telling him

I

Loved him

And

Hoped

I would see him

Again

I just hoped

I wasn't destined

To die

Supprisingly,

This brought a

Small

Smile

To my face

I sighed and thought back

To

Fang's

Poorly written song

That

I treasured

So much

For it was written

For me

And only me

_Every da I look into the mirror_

_Or at least the days Ive got one_

_And I see those plain brown eyes_

_Just sittin there starin back at me_

_I know I aint got the looks of a supermodel_

_Or even someone halfway pretty_

_Even If Im told_

_Thats not the truth_

_But it dosen't matter cuz_

_"(chorus) I'm not your average ordinary girl_

_Who just gets to kick back and live the life_

_Ive never even been to school_

_Or at least the kind you have in mind_

_But Ive got a destiny_

_And its the fact I gotta _

_Save the worldd"_

_Don't stop a-listnin to this song_

_Your life could depend on it(depend on it)_

_This is the story of my family _

_Not related to me by blood exactly_

_5 other kids alot like me_

_They've go the same gene composition_

_Only 98 human_

_But it dosent matter cuz..._

That song was the

One

Gazzy had nicknamed

"The song that never ends"

For after those bits

There was still more than

Half left

It didn't flow,

But

Fang

Made it flow

Like no one

Else could

I sighed,

And turned my head

So I could catch a

Glimpse

Of my flock

For possibly the

Last time

First I saw

Gazzy

His cherubic face

Contorted in odd ways

It made me want to

Laugh

But I managed to Stifle it

Then I glanced at

Iggy

I saw his Tall frame

Curled into a Ball

His sightless eyes

Clammered shut

And then I managed to

Look away

And look

At

Angel

My baby

My swettie

I was going to Miss her

Too much

I Feared

She was practically

My daughter

And I knew she

Felt

The same way

I painfully

Forced myself

To glance away

And saw Nudge

Her gorgeous face

And "grizly bear" hair

Looking almost unearthly

With her immense

Beauty

I sighed and turned to

Him

I turned to

Fang

I nearly broke down in

Tears

At the sight of

Him

My best friend,

My right-hand man

My Love

For the first time

Ever

He wouldn't be there for

Me

He wouldn't be a shoulder to

Cry

On

I thought of all our

Memories

Together

Happy

And Sad

I Cringed

With some

And with others

A big

Smile

Enlightened my face

I went and grabbed my

Backpack

And was ready to fly

When I realsied

I wasn't ready,

Not quite

I went and sat next to

Fang

I felt an immense wave of

Emotion

Wash over me

I wanted to cry

I wanted to cry

A river

But I had to be

Strong

The incredible,

Invincible

Maximum Ride

I sighed as I traced his

Lips

With my finger

Tip

I leaned in

To kiss him

Just

Peck

His

Perfect

Lips

As soon as my

Cold lips

Touched his

Warm ones

He woke

Up

And all the

Sudden

I felt him

Fang

Pulling me into a

Deeper kiss

More than just a

Kiss

A kiss

On the lips

I could feel him

Smiling as he

Begged me for

Entrance

I opened my

Mouth

Ever so

Slightly

So that our tounges

Could dance together

Together for what was

Maybe their

Last time

They performed their familiar

Dance

A dance so familiar to

Them

Before he pulled

Away

Away from her

Cold body

He asked

Her What was

Wrong

He had felt

Her Frown

In the kiss

She just

Said

I have to

Go

Read the

Note

Fang

I love

You

And only

You

I always

Have

And always

Will

With

That,

She pulled

Away

Away

From his concerned

Grasp

Into the night

Sky

That was all

To

Familiar

* * *

**I hope yall liked it! kinda wierd, I know,trying something diffrent :)- dont know if its oneshot or two yet or not- u let me know by those wonderful reviews of yours! If you wont do it ill get angel to control your mind and make yoe review grins evily- review!!!**


End file.
